


Courage of Stars

by Lilsciencequeen



Series: Tonight, We Are Young [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, Late at Night, Stars, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, their first night in Perthshire, Jemma finds her husband sitting out in the garden with their six month old, who really should have been asleep, talking to her and pointing out the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Should actually be getting ready for tonight, but I've time to kill so this has happened. And baby clothes are the cutest so this has happened. It takes place late June, after the science babies and their science baby have left S.H.I.E.L.D. and moved to their Scottish cottage.

After a transatlantic flight, and a three hour journey to their secluded cottage in Perthshire, Jemma all but collapsed into bed, wrapping the blankets around her and disregarding the fact that it was only five in the evening. She and Fitz had been back and forth between the Playground and here for the past number of weeks, setting everything up in their cottage. Only one of them went at a time, the other staying behind so that Peggy wasn't alone. She hated being away from her parent's always preferring to be near one of parents at all times.

Fitz had soon joined her, and wrapped his arm around her. She shifted in her sleep and resting her head on his chest, she feel into a deep and dreamless sleep.

***

It was such a deep sleep that it wasn't until nearly four in the morning, when she woke up to use the bathroom that she found the bed empty and cold. That wasn't unusual, that he himself could have possibly been in the bathroom. But when she went over to the cot, Peggy wasn't there.

Fear spread through her. Her baby, and her husband, were both missing. Of course, it could have been nothing, that Fitz could have taken her somewhere, possibly yo soothe her but she wanted to check. Call it mother's instinct, but she didn't want to head back to sleep until she knew that both were alive and well. The last thing that she wanted was for her Scottish dream to turn into a Scottish nightmare.

Throwing on one of his hoodies (" _God, Jems,"_ he would always say " _What's the point of you owning hoodies if you just wear mine?"_ But she would just shrug, and wrap her arms, hands hidden by oversized sleeves around him and all would soon be forgiven) and wrapping her arms around her waist to try and warm herself up (a vest top and shorts were not appropriate pyjama substitutes for the Scottish summer), she went down stairs. They weren't there either, and fear turned to panic but then she noticed the kitchen light was on. Making her way down the hall, she also saw that the back door was open.

Upon exiting the cottage, she found Fitz, a blanket wrapped around him and in his arms was Peggy, a blanket also draped around her and her all wrapped up in her all in one. Fitz was pointing to the sky, pointing out all of the stars and the constellations. Jemma made her way slowly over to them, not wanting to disturb the moment but wanting to savour it instead. But Fitz must have heard her footsteps, and turned around, smiling at her. "Jems," he whispered as Peggy's face lit up at the sight of her mother and the fact that both her parent's were here with her.

Jemma couldn't resist and walked over, settling on the grass next to them and allowed Fitz to throw half of the blanket around her, Peggy situated between the both of them. "You not tired?" Jemma cooed which caused a giggle to emerge from her daughter.

"She's jet lag," Fitz simply stated, looking beautiful in the celestial light.

Jemma laughed at this, resting her head upon his shoulder. "Now spaceman," she whispered, "Tell me the story of the stars."

"Do you not want to hear about the time I killed all those aliens for you?"

Jemma cringed as he borough up that old story from their Academy days, burying her face further into his shoulder. "I was highly intoxicated on medication that day," she tried to protest but Fitz wasn't having any of it.

"Daddy killed all the aliens for mummy," he told Peggy, who gaped at him, wide eyed in wonder. "See," he then said, turning to Jemma. "Peggy wants to know."

Another laugh from Jemma, a sound that he could never tire of hearing, and she shook her head, eyes rolling in mock annoyance. "She doesn't understand that yet. She likes your voice."

Fitz faked offence at this, and decided that his daughter should have the decided say in this. "Peggy, do you understand?"

Peggy smiled up at her father, hand reaching out to touch his face and trailed her hand down it, taking in her father's features.

Jemma smiled, and turned her attention to the vast universe that surrounded them, engulfed them and though that thought should be terrifying, that they were nothing but specks in this vast wide universe, and that those specks only lasted brief periods of time, there was something calming about it. That, on the larger scale of things, they weren't as important as they were made to believe, that they used to believe, and all that mattered, when it came down to it, was it enjoy themselves and make these small moments last.

"Tell me the story of the stars," Jemma said again, and kept her eyes on the twinkling balls of gas that lay so very far from where they were sitting. Jemma often wondered what the life outside of this galaxy thought of them, if they did the same. Watched in amazement at the vast scale of the universe continued its existence,

Fitz began, telling a story of how one star, Pollux, travelled across the galaxy to save her friend, Regulus. About how Regulus had lost all faith in himself and had started to let himself dull, but Pollux had saved him, not only from the grasp of the hydra, but from himself and showed him that he could shine just as bright as she had, perhaps even brighter.

And how it had taken time but Regulus shone bright once more, and how along with that, Pollux shone bright also, two stars destined to be together..

Peggy seemed enthralled at this story as Fitz pointed it out to her, mapping it on the night sky. Jemma, too, couldn't help but smile, completely in awe at what he was doing.

"And," Fitz finished, "They had a daughter, named Pearl and she shone brighter than any star in galaxy. She was the brightest star to ever exist."

But Peggy had fallen asleep at this point.

Jemma shook her head, and titled it, allowing her lips to dance across her husbands.

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Pollux is the brightest star in the Gemini constellation and Regulus in one in the Leo constellation, also the brightest in that constellation. Peggy, also means Pearl. (I think. I used Bing for research. Shock horror). I hope you guys enjoyed this, it was fun to write, and feel free to ask for anything in this series. Any mistakes are because I can't feel my fingers. The title is from Saturn by Sleeping at Last, it's such a Fitzsimmons song and Marvel owns all.


End file.
